gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM
blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V hosted by Frank Ocean, Vegyn, Roof Access, and Fed. It is based on Frank Ocean's former Beats 1 radio show blonded RADIO, which broadcasted from February 24, 2017 to August 27th 2017. The radio station was added to the PC, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 versions of the game as part of The Doomsday Heist update on December 12th, 2017. Playlist *Todd Rundgren - International Feel (1973) *Panda Bear - Mr Noah (2015) *Frank Ocean - Provider (2017) *ScHoolboy Q feat. Lance Skiiiwalker - Kno Ya Wrong (2016) *SWV - Rain (1997) *Joy Again - On A Farm (2017) *Frank Ocean - Ivy (2016) *Curtis Mayfield - So In Love (1975) *Marvin Gaye - When Did You Stop Loving Me, When Did I Stop Loving You (1978) *Les Ya Toupas Du Zaire - Je ne bois pas beaucoup (1976) *Drexciya - Andreaen Sand Dunes (1999) *Jay-Z - Dead Presidents II (1996) *Frank Ocean - Crack Rock (2012) *MC Mack - EZ Come, EZ Go (2000) *Aphex Twin - IZ-US (1997) *Burial - Hiders (2013) *Future - Codeine Crazy (2014) *Frank Ocean - Chanel (2017) *Lil Uzi Vert - For Real (2017) *Migos - First 48 (2014) *Suspect - FBG (2017) *Frank Ocean - Nights (2016) *Gunna feat. Playboi Carti - YSL (2017) *Chief Keef feat. King Louie - Winnin' (2012) *Lil Sko - Miss White Cocaine (1998) *Jme feat. Giggs - Man Don't Care (2015) *(Sandy) Alex G - Master (2015) *Frank Ocean - Pretty Sweet (2016) Trivia *Some of the songs on the station were released after 2013, further confirming the timeline has moved forward to 2017 as established in the Gunrunning update, though still creating an anachronism in the main game which remains in 2013. *During commercial breaks, some of the vehicles that were added with The Doomsday Heist update are advertised, even ones that were not currently released, or available in story mode, such as the Pfister Neon and the Declasse Yosemite. *The song "Kno Ya Wrong" by ScHoolboy Q featuring Lance Skiiwalker samples "Summer Madness" by Kool & The Gang, which was previously featured on Fever 105 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. See Also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio in GTA 2. * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City. * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a radio in GTA San Andreas and GTA V that plays other songs by Future and ScHoolboy Q. * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas that plays a song by SWV. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by Marvin Gaye. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio in GTA IV that plays a song by Marvin Gaye. * K109 - a disco and funk radio in GTA IV and GTA: Episodes From Liberty City. *The Journey - a radio in GTA IV that plays a song by Aphex Twin. * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *WorldWide FM - a mixed genre radio in GTA V. * FlyLo FM - a radio in GTA V that plays other songs by Aphex Twin and Curtis Mayfield. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V. * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V. * The Lab - a mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM